


Just Cartilage

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [32]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bruises, M/M, Rough Sex, heavily implied sexual content, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: I broke your jaw once before,I spilled your blood upon the floor . . .





	Just Cartilage

Sniper thinks it's cute.  
He takes Scout by the jaw, inspecting the damage his fist's done. Scout's face is deep purple bordering on black where it isn't covered in his own deep crimson blood. It's still dribbling from his nose, but slowly, mostly clotted. His nose is smashed to one side.  
"You're not gonna like this," Sniper warns.  
And the moment his fingers touch Scout's face, the kid's clawing at his hand like a feral cat. A quick crack and it's set but Scout howls like a cat.  
"Wasn't so bad."  
Scout just glares, sullen and angry. Sniper decides to make amends.  
He leans in, just like he's going to kiss him, and gently pushes Scout back, into a wall. Instead of kissing him, he licks at the blood on his face, salty and metallic. Scout whines, pressing himself against Sniper and the kid's half-hard already and Sniper mumbles something along the lines of "Fuck, Roo, you're such a slut" into his mouth.  
He's glad it's dark, after-hours in the Sniper's nest of Teufort. Here, no one's going to try to interupt them.  
And Scout moans loud enough to wake the whole base.  
Sniper fucks him hard, cleans the blood from Scout's face with his tongue. It's the hardest he's come in his life and the way Scout's overfilled and leaking cum shows.  
"I'm still mad," Scout whines, pulling on his shirt.  
"I forgot what we were arguing about."  
Scout huffs. "Typical."  
Sniper pulls him close, kisses him. "We should do this more often. You taste good, Roo."  
Scout shakes his head. "You're not allowed to break my nose anymore."


End file.
